Devices of today often need to interact with each other in a secure manner. Mechanisms exist to setup and establish secure communications between multiple devices. One technique to establish a secure architecture is referred to as pairing, whereby a new device is added to a group or set of devices.
Pairing of multiple devices is one technique to securely establish communications between two or more devices. Typically, a common password is entered by a user on each of a pair of devices. Then, the common password is utilized to establish secure communications. Once the secure communications are established, the devices are deemed as “paired”.
Pairing is an effective security mechanism. However, user interaction is generally required, passwords must be remembered, and the process can be time consuming.